


Evaporate

by mattysones



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't always good or bad, but some times neutrality is better than it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evaporate

**Author's Note:**

> In light of Gurabiteshiyon.net being G O N E I'm moving everything I can save to AO3. This stuff is old. OLD OLD OLD.

Clouds hung heavy and thick, and the sweet, distinct smell of rain preparing to fall was almost touchable. The currently muggy atmosphere made it difficult to breathe, and the dampness saturating the air clung to Hiroshi's hair like dew.

Despite the humidity, he clutched his jacket closer because the breeze made the sweat on his body cold. The people that surrounded him seemed aware of being too hot, and uncomfortably chilly, but the apparent lack of a reliable transit made walking through the streets tolerable.

Actually, Hiro didn't mind walking to the grocery store; it let him feel like part of 'normal society' when he could look people in the face without being mobbed. He had to pick up food for his starving refrigerator anyway, and the guitarist had figured that he might as well walk before the predicted rain. Beyond the gloomy weather, and the fact his jacket would soon be soaked from his own sweat, the day was one in which a good mood could not be avoided.

'Gotta pick up something for Shuu ...' Hiro reminded himself; Shuuichi's birthday was in two days ... Hiroshi jumped as he felt his jacket pocket vibrate.

"HIRO!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He winced as his cellphone projected a very powerful voice which promised to leave his head ringing bells, "That wasn't my ear." Hiro sarcastically muttered.

Sniffling could be heard through the plastic, "I'm sorry Hiro." Wether Shuuichi was apologizing for being loud or calling, was unknown, "But I came over and you weren't home ..."

Hiro rubbed his forehead, "I had to go get food. Why are you at my apartment?" He asked, and then the answer immediately came to mind, "Don't tell me, Yuki-san kicked you out again, didn't he?"

Silence. "Okay, I won't tell you." Sniffle. "But he hasn't for almost a year now, I don't know what I did." Shuuichi's whining raised an octave, and Hiro could almost see the tears in his friend's eyes. "There was no one else, I'm sorry, could I meet you somewhere?"

The guitarist sighed, "I'm twenty minutes away, on foot."

"Then I'll meet you halfway, where are you?"

So much for cooking that night. Oh well, it wasn't like he didn't have the money for take-out. "Second light before that grocery store your mom used to go to."

"Okay." The thumping echoes of footsteps became audible. "Please stay on the phone with me." Shuuichi begged.

Hiroshi sighed again, and turned his route around through the packed sidewalks, "So, what happened?"

"What?"

Hiro dodged an oncoming businessman, "I mean, did he seem angry when he threw you out?"

Shuuichi hesitated, and the noise of a squeaky door being moved was heard, "Not really. He just kinda came out of his office and said,"

The singer cleared his throat before reciting in a very gruff, deep voice that sounded nothing like Eiri, "'Oi, brat. What are you doing?'" and I said," Shuuichi changed his voice to sound much higher than it actually was. "'Nothing Yuki, just messing with my sound programs.' then he said, 'Get out of the house for a while, go to Hiro-kun's or something.'"

Hiro was a tad dismayed to learn that Eiri referred to him with a 'kun'.

"Then I said, 'Why Yuki? Did I do something?' and he said, 'No, you didn't. I'll call you when you can come back. Now out.' And then he practically shoved me out the door with my shoes and coat and no explanation!"

Hiro had an image of a demonic Eiri pushing a damsel Shuuichi (complete with frilly dress) out the door, not lacking a cigarette hanging from his villainous mouth.

"Well, whatever you did, it couldn't be as bad at the time you nearly burnt down Yuki-san's kitchen five times in one month."

"Hiro!" Shuuichi cried, slightly offended, "You're not helping!"

Hiroshi smirked to himself and tugged a hand through his bangs, "Or the time you accidently deleted his manuscript off his laptop, one month before his deadline." The guitarist just knew that Shuuichi was glaring daggers at his own cellphone.

"Or how about the time he kicked me out because when he came home after a three-month book-signing tour, he found you and Tatsuha messing around on the couch, and of course I didn't know, because I was asleep on the bed after being awake three days in a row because I was so happy Yuki would be coming home. And Tatsuha wouldn't’ve even been there if Yuki hadn't called him to check up on me, but anyway he was so annoyed and probably had a migraine, that he kicked you, Tatsuha and me out for a whole day, and I saw him a day later than I should have."

Hiro innocently scratched a temple as he looked at the grey sky, "Oh, I almost forgot about that."

"Did you and Ta-kun ever hook up?"

Hiroshi shrugged, even though his friend wasn't there to see, "Eh, he called. Too young, too far away, and he didn't seem to be looking for anything permanent."

"Ah." Shuuichi paused for a moment, "But I never forgave you for that night!"

"Why? Because you and Yuki-san missed a night of 'welcome home' sex?"

"Yes!"

"Grow up." Hiro laughed.

"Get a sex life."

"Get a dick."

"I have one thank you, it's very nice. You should see it when it's --"

"Ohhhh-kay, you can stop there." Hiro glanced around to see that he was receiving a few disapproving glares from his fellow pedestrians, "And cut the dirty talk."

"You're the one who brought it up!" Shuuichi yelled accusingly.

"Whatever." Hiroshi dismissed the conversation with a shake of his head, "We were talking about how stupid you can act?"

"That's right." The singer pouted into the phone, "We were talking about how Yuki can overreact, and how I have no idea why he kicked me out today."

Hiro stopped by a stoplight pole and checked the street sign; he was at their halfway point. He leaned against the warm metal and scanned the crowd on the other side of the road for any signs of pink.

"Sometimes, when he acts like this ... it just makes me wanna ..." Shuuichi's voice lowered, and Hiro glanced at the phone his hand, as though he could see expressions on it. "When he acts so aloof, it just makes me wanna disappear. And it's always when he does it unintentionally, or when I guess it's unintentional."

Hiro smiled weakly, soft brown eyes staring sightlessly at the cars lined up in the congested roads, "Shuu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What month is it?"

"April. Why?" Puzzlement was prominent in Shuuichi's tone.

"What date is it?"

"The fourteenth. What does that have to do with anything?"

Hiro ignored him, "What's happening in two days over the weekend?"

"Yuki and I are going to Kyoto for some cousin's wedding, oh ..." Hiro imagined Shuuichi's eyes lighting with recognition, "My birthday."

The older man smiled at his best friend's forgetfulness, "Did it occur to you that Yuki-san might remember?"

A light laugh came through the phone, "No way! That'd be asking too much!" but the hope drenching the words was not well-hidden.

Hiro watched as bright yellow jacket became visible on the opposite street, as Shuuichi pushed his way to the edge of the sidewalk. Said singer waved enthusiastically, and Hiro raised his hand to show that he had seen.

"Maybe it's not so implausible." Hiroshi stated kindly after lowering his hand, "You know better than anyone he's not exactly a gentle speaker."

"I guess ..."

It felt awkward to see Shuuichi's mouth moving in time to words that were right in his ear, but the speaker was obviously at a distance where he shouldn't have heard them, so Hiro said he was hanging up then did so. While he waited for Shuuichi to cross to his side, a giant drop of 'wet' suddenly landed on his nose. Hiro reflexively reached up to wipe it off, then another quickly replaced the last.  
'Man, we'll have to walk home in this ...' The red-head frowned up to the sprinkling sky, and watched as billions of tiny white lines began pushing their way to the earth. 'At least it's a warm rain ...' He thought offhandedly.

"Hiro!" 

The named started as he was pummeled by a bundle of squealing, hugging singer, right into the extremely hard stoplight pole. "Ouch." Hiro winced and rubbed the back of his head, then put his other hand on Shuuichi's shoulder. "Running from Godzilla, or are you just happy to see me?"

Shuuichi practically giggled, and gave the guitarist another quick squeeze before removing himself. "The second one!" He grinned, his violet eyes glittering with playfulness. Shuuichi suddenly flinched, a hand reaching to wipe at a raindrop-attacked eye, "Eh, it's raining." He looked at the sky, only to flinch again when another drop fell to his face.

Hiro laughed and pulled up the hood to his jacket, "C'mon, let's get to my place before we're soaked."

Unfortunately, even though the pair began scurrying for all their worth, the clouds broke within a matter of minutes to pour layer upon layer of water onto the world. The grey roads became white, as each pin-drop to the ground inspired a tiny splash, only to inspire another. The sidewalks cleared significantly of people, for fear of being drenched, and Hiro could see escapees peering through shop windows, with the hope that the rain would be quick.

After about ten minutes of hurrying, they both gave up, seeing that they would be wet no matter what. Hiro took Shuuichi's lead when the singer gave up covering himself, and instead threw his head back to feel the fat raindrops against his face. "It feels good!" Shuu yelled over the noisy 'pangs' of water hitting cars and cement rooftops.

Hiroshi took a breath as though he was jumping into a pool, and pushed his hood back. Soon there were miniature streams running down his cheeks, and each drop of water threatened to get into his eyes, plastering hair to his neck and forehead. Hiro felt content. To look down at his friend who seemed equally calm, to move through this thick but gentle downpour, to feel as though they were the only two walking on the sidewalks, because it was difficult to see ahead ... it was liberating; the rain created a pliable barrier, momentarily separating them from the rest of the world

The two were cheerful as they walked into the 'lobby' of Hiro's flat complex. It wasn't actually a lobby, it was more of a small room where the stairwells to each level and elevators were located. The paint and carpeting were quite drab; light grey paint on the walls, and square-patterned carpeting that was grey and brown.

Hiro reached up and wrung his hair of water. "I'll drive you home when Yuki-san calls." He offered, "But first, let's get dry." and then the guitarist led the familiar trek to his flat on the fourth floor.

They spent a good hour doing nothing, and wasted time huddled on Hiro's couch, wrapped in separate blankets. The flat had a huge skyline view over Tokyo, and Hiro's couch intentionally faced the open windows. Water lazily dripped down the clear glass panes, tracing trails before they dropped out of sight.

"Rain makes me sleepy ..." Shuuichi incoherently muttered at some point, before he used Hiroshi's lap as a giant pillow and fell into a light doze.

Shuuichi's cellphone pierced through their serenity, evaporating the peace like the fallen rain was soon to do.  
Shuu groggily answered his phone, "Hello?"

The older boy absently listened, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the couch cushions.

"No, Hiro will drive me ..." Shuuichi suddenly broke into a wide grin. "What's that? Do I hear worry in your voice? I'm fine by the way."

Hiro's lips twitched when he heard 'Baka' over the phone.

"Hey, are mad at all ...?"

"Idiot, I said you weren't in trouble." Hiro also heard that; he picked up the faint irritation in the sentence.

"'Kay ... see you in a few." Shuuichi shut off the phone, and smiled up at his friend, "We can go now."

Hiro faked an overly-exasperated sigh, and ran a hand through his bangs, "Do you know what an inconvenience you are for me?"

"And I love you for dealing with it." Shuuichi grinned, "He said he had a surprise for me." He added a bit too casually before standing, and untangling himself from Hiro's blanket.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "What's that I hear? The sound of me being right?"

Shuuichi threw the blanket over Hiro's face, "Hm ... you think my cloths are dry?" The singer asked. He stretched, dressed in a set of slightly-too-large nightclothes that were his friend's.

"Yeah ..." The redhead stared blankly out of his windows, and watched the remaining drizzle empty itself from the dark sky. It was one of those days, he decided, that he should have been in a foul mood, but for some reason he wasn't. Why? Hiro asked himself. Because he couldn't --

"Hiro?"

Hiroshi looked up to see Shuuichi staring quizzically at him. He smiled in a dismissive manner, "Let's go." and stood to fetch Shuuichi's clothes.

Some days and most days, one couldn't let anything get in the way of finding something to be happy about ... even during the rain, and most unpleasant of weather.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In response to Aja/Imaybe1's challenge. :P It took me about three tries before I found something I liked, and then the 'atmosphere' came out rather ... neutral. (I blame it on that I'm used to rainy scenes being depressing) Hope 'yall enjoy. :)
> 
> Words: 2261
> 
> 11.7.05 - 11.16.05
> 
> Token Disclaimer: I own it all. Including your mom. ♥
> 
> AN: ::rolls eyes at self:: Corrrrnnnyyyy ....
> 
> Reviews are loved, coddled and molested. (Figuratively)


End file.
